Seriousness is for Normal people
by JayiaStrawberryYaoiTwins
Summary: This is a NON serious fic. Just Jayde and I can't be serious sometimes... SO THUS THIS WEIRDNESS HAPPENED. Enjoy c: I dunno if we gonna continue. It was just for a laugh! So if people like than I guess we could continue :D


**A/N: Hi! Nia here! I was just looking around and found this RP Jayde and I did of Yu-Gi-Oh I was reading and found out we were ether high off of the air or just being weird as hell. Anyway Anytime the character name is there that means it is first POV at the moment with that character. I was Yuugi and Ryou and Jayde was Yami and Bakura. This was just for shits and giggles. The personalities here are:**

**Waaaay too innocent Yuugi, Shy perverted Yami, Bat-shit crazy Bakura and Grumpy Ryou!**

**This has some swearing. (Exspecially when Bakura and Ryou come in) Pairings= Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping.**

**We MAY contunie this but hell we never do XD Anyway ENJOY.**

* * *

_WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH._

* * *

Yuugi: I was dancing around all the fluffy white pure clouds. I giggled and laughed as my white wings felt the breeze. I was flying near the Earth. You see I am Yuugi Moutou. I live in Heaven with my friends Ryou,Jou and Malik. We usually like going in the clouds to fly and strech our wings. I smiled as Ryou was enjoing the breeze as well as I. Jou and Malik were of course trying to race each other. I laughed. Everything was perfect. A sudden shift in the air started. Everyone paused. "Di- did you feel that, Yuugi?" Ryou asked, fiddling with his thumbs. I nodded. We only feel those evil energies when we go to near the Earth. "We should head back before it's too late!" I said to my winged friends. They all nodded back as we started to go home. Well looks like today wasn't our day. A storm that had been coming for a while now had blocked the path and thunder and lighting exploded in the sky. I shireked (GIRLY SHRIEKS. SHOW YOUR FEMINIE SIDE YUUGI) and ducked. A lighting bolt was heading for... me! I found it to late to dodge and put my arms in front of my face and waited for the shock. But it never came. I found that Jou had blocked it. He had a goofy face as he swirled around and fell down to the Earth. "JOU!" I screamed as I headed towards the Earth. Malik and Ryou close behind. Malik was able to catch Jou before he hit the ground. Ryou and I caught up with the two and saw blood dripping from Jou's left wing. "Jou! Are you alright!?" Ryou asked, panicked. Jou was unresponsive but he slightly nodded. "Um... guys. We're on Earth..." Malik said gloomily. "So?" I asked. "You remember the tales of what happen to angels who are on Earth!" Malik replied. "No?" I said causiously. "They say whenever an angel is on Earth demons and other evil mystical creatures play a game called "Attraper L'ange " I looked up at him confused. Jou coughed up some blood. One of his eyes were closed and bruised. "It means Catch The Angel. The

sick bastards make it into a damn game!" Jou said frowning. Now I was getting scared. "A game...?" Ryou nodded. "Yes. They try to catch angels who land here and make them their prisoners!" Ryou said obvoiously shooken. "We should hide somewhere then! At least until the storm passes." My friends silently agreed with me and we headed off.

Yami: I smirked, watching the four angels fly off, probably looking for shelter in this damn storm. "Hehe, you can run, but you can't hide little angel boy. I _will _make you mine..." I said, heading back to the house to tell the others. I flew back home, only to find the guys asleep. "Hey, wake up! I have big news about the Games." Instantly, they all seemed to wake up, and I laughed. "Of course, that can wake you up, but this freaking storm is nothing."

Bakura yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Shut it, Yami. Just because we aren't human doesn't mean we don't need are f*cking sleep! What was that about the Games, now?" I smiled evily, the good news replaying in my mind over and over again. "Well, as I was patrolling, I noticed some presenses in the atmosphere-" "Human?" Marik cut in. I shook my head. "No, angelic. So, I waited, watched, and low and behold, four angels from the sky. Looks like the games have begun early this year, hm?" I saw Bakura and Marik smirk, obviously excited about being able to participate in the games for the first time, but Seto wasn't so satisfied. "Oh, and how exactly do you know that we'll actually be able to catch them, Yami? Remember last year's members? They had one member, one that was too arrogant and concied that didn't find his assigned angel, and do you remember what happened? His whole team payed for it. Yami, I'm warning you! Don't screw this up for the rest of us! I don't want to be turned human on only our first year!" Seto glared at me, and I waved him off with a shrug. "Seto, please. I take just as much fun in this game as you do, and I entend on winning, thank you very much. Fellas, let the games... begin!"

Yuugi: We after about 3 hours finnaly found a forest. Not the best place but it was a place where we could hide and not be found. We were sitting in front of the fire Jou and Malik had made. And by made I mean they both fought over who would make it and started one at the same time in another one of their races. I smiled as we were chatting. It almost seemed like normal. Almost. Suddenly a spike of energy. My eyes widened as I sat up from laying down. "Guys..." I barley got that in when we heard, "RUSH EM'!" and the fire was blown out by powerful winds. "Hey! No! What! DONT TOUCH THERE! MALIK!" "GET OFF OF ME!" "RYOU? YUUGI? WHERE ARE YO- HEY! LET GO!" My friends shouted out as I tried to see in the blinding darkness. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Luckily I could feel them before they tightened and wiggled free. "MALIK! JOU! RYOU!" I called trying to find my friends. "YUUGI!? WHERE ARE YO-" Silence... I looked towards where I heard I think Jou. "JOU?" Nothing... "RYOU!?" Quiet. "MALIK!" Silence. "Where did you all go?" I whispered dropping to my knees. A small tear ran down my cheek.

Yami: _Dammit! That smaller one managed to get out of my grip! Hopefully Marik, Seto, and Bakura had managed to capture at least one of the angels. I'm gonna have to try again._ I waited in the trees, watching the little angel cry. _Such a shame that I have to kidnap you, isn't it? _I charged out from the trees, tackling the angel boy to the ground and pulling his arms behind his back. I felt him struggling but I wasn't about to let go now. I flicked my wrist against his head and he passed out. "Damn, a crybaby and a fighter. Never thought I'd see such a weird combo for an angel, but beggers cannot be choosers, I suppose." I smirked victoriously, flying home with the cute little angel in my arms, but with the Games only just starting.

Yuugi: _ Ugggh. My head. Where am I? What happened?_ I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted by crimson ones. I imedelly shut my eyes.

Yami: "Oh, it's no fun when they don't even want to look at you." I pouted, crossing my arms like a five year old. "Come on now, don't be like that." I said, poking the scared angel, hiding himself behind the couch pillows. "I won't bite... hard."

Yuugi: I looked up and saw he had... fangs! He's a vampire! I shrieked... girlily and hid behind the giant bunny that was sitting in the corner.

Yami: I facepalmed. "Ok, when did we put a freaking bunny in the corner of the couch? Anyway, come out little guy. I won't hurt you..." I smirked, fangs showing clearly.

Yuugi: I screamed and backed up. I saw that his fangs showed. I saw that he was shirtless and wearing black leather pants. He looked a lot like myself but with more yellow highlights and red instead of purple. It was almost like he was a sexier version of myself... wait what.

Yami: "Look, just come out alright? I won't kill you or anything like that. I don't plan sucking your blood if that's what your thinking." I rolled my eyes._ Typical angels._ "Oh, and I promise my friends here won't lay a finger on you, alright?"

Yuugi: I hugged who I now deemed tightly. I narrowed my eyes. "How can I trust you? Jou and Malik said that 'vampires are no good blood suckers and will try to molest you.' Whatever that means."

Yami: I facepalmed, laughing like an idiot. "Well, your friends sound like a bunch of dumbasses. I won't kill you, or molest you." I explained, shivering at the thought.

Yuugi: I stared at him confused. "What's a dumbass?" I asked as my brain kinda hurt. "Owch! *gasp* that must be a swear word!" I glared at him and pouted.

Yami: "Well, took you long enough." I deadpanned. "Anyhow, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do now that I've caught you. Marik, Seto, and Bakura haven't arrived yet, and I'm bored out of my mind."

Yuugi: "Bored? Oh well Jou said when your bored to f*ck!" I said remebering Jou saying that when I asked him what he was going to do.

Yami: I blushed, surprised that someone as innocent as him would actually remember something like that. "Erm, yea. I don't expect that to happen anytime soon."

Yuugi: "Why not? Am I not good enough to f*ck?" I asked.

Yami: I blushed even more now, and covered my face. "N-no! It's just that... I don't think that would happen anytime soon is all. End of story."

Yuugi: "Wh-what? Malik told me f*ck means to have a duel!" I stated matter-o-factly.

Yami: "Yea... just not in the way you think." I said, shuffling my feet._ God, this is awkward._

Yuugi: I frowned. "Well I'd beat you in whatever duel you are thinking about!" I pouted, folding my arms.

Yami: "Oh please, like you would even know how to- erm, umm nevermind."

Yuugi: "What? Tell me! Even Ryou knows! RYOU." I begged inching closer.

Yami: I blushed, noticing him creeping closer. "N-nothing, it's just that I'd probably beat you, even though this has nothing to do with winning or losing. Pfft, this has nothing to do with the Games in general."

Yuugi: "So it's a game but not a game? That's weird..."

Yami: I shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Although it's a game you wouldn't understand.

Yuugi: "I know how to play every single game! I bet you I could win this one!" I declared tackling him.

Yami: I smirked, and started nugging the runt. "Fine, if you wanna play, let's play!"

Yuugi: I laughed and bit his ear the hardest I could. Which was not to hard sience he was giggling.

Yami: I giggled, sounding incredibly girly. "H-hey, s-stop that! It t-t-tickles!"

Yuugi: I pouted. "It's suppose to hurt! NOT TICKLE!" I yelled, pinching his arm.

Yami: "Ow! Dammit kid, that hurt!" I said, starting to poke Yuugi in the sides.

Yuugi: I growled softly and hugged him. "Haha! Now you must bow to me!" I laughed remebering how Malik and Jou used to win in a game when they were... five.

Yami: "Pfft, bow to a shrimp like you? I don't think so!" I laughed, straddling him to the ground. "Who's winning now, huh?"

Yuugi: I frowned and pushed him down and straddled him like he did to me. "Stiil me." I said sticking my tounge out.

Yami: I smirked, as I picked the kid up and put him down on the couch standing in front of him victoriously. "Ha!"

Yuugi: I growled. Okay you wanna play rough? I thought. "I declare war! OF PILLOW THROWING!" I yelled and threw a pink fluffy pillow at him.

Yami: I laughed, amused by how childish this shrimp could be. _It's actually kind of... cute. _"Fine, PILLOW FIGHT!"

Yuugi: He came at me with a red floral pillow. I smirked and picked up a purple one. With a battle cry I started swinging the pillow back and forth until I tripped on his foot and landed on top of him. Our faces close. He was red but I didn't know why. "What?" I asked.

Yami: I blushed, realizing I had just pratically kissed Yuugi. _Oh shit, what just happened? _"Um..." I blushed even more, if possible, noticing he was still on top of me.

Yuugi: "Are you okay? Oh no! Do you have a fever?" I asked feeling the top of his head. It was very warm. "It feels hot! I think your sick!" I said worried.

Yami: "N-no I'm not sick... It's normal..." I lied.

Yuugi: "Really? That must suck! Angels are usually cold. See!" I said holding his hand to show him how cool it was.

Yami: "Oh I s-see..." I said, avoiding his curious eyes._ Dammit! What is happening with me today?_

Yuugi: "Well I still think that it'd be hard to be this hot all the time! Well I guess your used to it!" I responded making myself comfy in his stomach.

Yami: I felt myself get hot... somewhere else. "Um you shouldn't sit there..." I mumbled.

Yuugi: "Why? Jou and Malik always told me if you don't like the way you are sitting make yourself comfy." I yawned. "I'm tired." I layed down on the man and nuzzled into his neck. "Wake me up when it's later." I said falling asleep.

Yami: I sighed, having no choice but to wrap my arms around the boy. _Most awkward postion ever._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ryou: I woke up to arms around me and fluffy... white hair? I opened my eyes more to see a man who looked like me whom was sleeping right next to me, holding. I shriked and scrambled away. His eyes snaped open.

Bakura: "What the- You woke up! I thought I put you to f*cking sleep, dammit!" I growled, charging at the damned angel. "You were supposed to stay asleep. I gave you a nightmare for crying out loud!"

Ryou: "That's why I dreamed of a bat-shit crazy man demanding I give him loving.. oh wait THAT HAPPENS TO BE REALITY." I glared. _What? I'm grumpy in the morning... or night. WHATEVER._

Bakura: "Wha? I'M NOT DEMANDING LOVING FROM YOU, YOU SICK F*CK!" I yelled, throwing a rock at him. "AT LEAST THE ROCK CAN DO SH*T! UNLIKE YOU!"

Ryou: "Surrre keep tellin' yourself that mister 'glomps you in your sleep like your a huge f*cking teddy bear.''"

Bakura: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HAVE YOU FELT YOUR F*CKIN HAIR LATELY? IT'S LIKE A DAMN CLOUD!" I pouted, crossing my arms and turning away from the stupid cloud man.

Ryou: My hand automatically went up to my hair and felt it. It was kinda fluffy but still! "WELL STILL! THAT'S CREEPY!" I yelled. "Now ifyou dont mind I'm going to sleep!" I said scouling him and taking ALL the blanket.

Bakura: "SHADDUP! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN HELP WHEN MY HANDS GRAB RANDOM THINGS IN MY SLEEP." I mumbled, pulling the blanket to my side.

Ryou: "I can't hear you over that HUUUGE crush you have over me."

Bakura: "OH SURE_ I'M_ THE ONE WITH THE CRUSH HERE! DON'T IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU''RE PROBABLY THINKING OF RAPING ME RIGHT NOW IN THIS BED!" I said.

Ryou: "HA! I WOULDN'T DO YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST DO-ABLE THING IN THE PLANET!" I shouted. My eyes snapped open. What the.. "Whe-where am I?" Oh god... "Who the 'ell are you?" I asked jumping out of bed.

Bakura: "HA! THE NIGHTMARE DID WORK YOU LITTLE B*TCH! AHAHAHAH!" I laughed evilly.

Ryou: "Great I woke up to a bat-shit crazy man trying to love me..." I mummbled.

Bakura: "I AM NOT TRYING TO RAPE YOU, GOSHDAMMIT! F*CKING PERVERT!"

Ryou: "Funny I'm not the one who kidnapped an angel..." I said glaring.

Bakura: "SHADDUP SHADDUP SHADDUP! I CAN'T HEAR YA, B*TCH!" I said blocking my ears.

Ryou: "YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD! NO WONDER YOU HAD TO KIDNAPP ME! BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD WANT TO BE AROUND YOU!" I yelled heading to the door.

Bakura: "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, CLOUD B*TCH, I HAVE THREE ROOMATES, SO WHAT!"

Ryou: "Yeah they probably needed the rent! HA!" I shouted back opening the door.

Bakura: "NO THEY ACTUALLY ENJOY MY COMPANY!" I yelled, throwing a pillow to close the door. "OH, and YOU'RE NOT LEAVING. I HAPPEN TO NEED YOU FOR THE GAMES CLOUD B*TCH."

Ryou: "OH YEAH FLUFFY!? WATCH ME. THAT'S RIGHT I CALLED YOU FLUFFY. FLUFFY BITCH." I yelled opening the door and making a run for it.

Bakura: "NO! NO CLOUD B*TCH! BAD BOY!" I yelled, chasing after him, only to laugh as he rolled down the stairs. "HAHAHAHAHHAAAHA DUMB CLOUD B*TCH IS DUMB."

Ryou: "SHADU- Yuugi?" I asked seeing my tri-colored friend sleeping with some... look-a-like. _Oh no! Yuugi has been captured by a look-a-like from another future and is being held for ransom!_ I thought running to aid my friend only to be tackled to the ground.

Bakura: "SPAAAAAAAARTA!" I yelled, tackling Ryou to the ground. "HAHAHAHAHA DUMB B*TCH SPARTA ALWAYS WINS."

Ryou: "DAMNIT FLUFFY GET OFF ME!" I yelled as he... nuzzled my neck._ WHAT._

Bakura:_ So... fluffly. _"You smell like... butterfly milk." I mumbled.

Ryou: I deadpanned. "Do I look like a thneed?" I asked trying to push the strange man away. "Get. off. NOW." I yelled as he tried petting my hair.

Bakura: "NEEEEEEVER! I MUST HAVE THE CLOUDNESS THAT IS YOUR HEAD!" I yelled.

Ryou: "THEN FLY TO A CLOUD AND GLOMP IT NOT ME!" I yelled as he now was making a home of my hair. "Son of a b*tch..."

Bakura: I started purring, just to continue and piss him off. "THEY TOLD ME I COULD BECOME ANYTHING SO I AM A CAT NOW B*TCHES."

Ryou: "Then I am water. HA! CANT TOUCH WATER BITCH!"

Bakura: "THEN I BECOME A DOG BITCH!"

Ryou: "TOO LATE BITCH JOU IS A DOG!" "THEN I BECOME A CAT! HA! BITCH"

Bakura: "THEN I TEAR YOUR ASS UP BECAUSE I AM A DOG." I shouted, straddling him to the floor. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BIAACH?"

Ryou: "FUCK! THEN IM ENGLAND'S SCONE! NOW YOU INSTANLY DIE FROM IT TASTING SO BAD! HA!"

Bakura: "THEN I BECOME IMMORTAL. NOW I CAN'T DIE B*TCH!"

Ryou: "UH-HU! YOU CAN STILL DIE! JUST CUZ IT'S IMMORTAL DOESNT MEAN YOU CANT DIE BECAUSE OF SOMETHIN' WRONG HAPPING TO YOU! SO I BECOME CANCER! WHAT BITCH!

Bakura: I leaned close to Ryou's face, smirking. "Fine then, come and find my weakness."

Ryou: I blushed and said "Fi-fine!" I tackled him and tickled his stomach. His laughing was kinda scary...

Bakura: "D-dammit! T-this is pretty damn... annoying..." I laughed, trying to poke Ryou and get him to stop tickling me. I felt my finger poke him. _HA!_

Ryou: I blushed. "WHY DID YOU TOUCH ME_ THERE_. FUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed.

Bakura: "What? What do you-" I noticed where my finger was. "MOTHER OF F*CK. I SOOOOO DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I shouted, blushing. "F*CK F*CK F*CK." I yelled, running upstairs.

Ryou: "FUCKING LIAR! YOUR A MOLESTER! FLUFFY MOLESTER!" I yelled running to Yuugi. "YUUGI! FUCKING BAT-SHIT CRAZY FLUFFY MAN TOUCHED ME!" I cried.

Yami: *half asleep* "Go... g-go away... tired." *wraps arms tighter around Yuugi*

Ryou: I pushed the other man off Yuugi and glomped Yuugi awake. I cried and he looked concerned. "What's the matter Ryou?" He asked.

Yami: I pouted. "I was enjoying that nap, you know." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Anyway, what's going on?"

Ryou: "THAT MAN UP THERE TOUCHED ME IN MY AREA!" I cried as Yuugi looked confused.

Yami: "BAKURA! ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE PEOPLE AGAIN?"

BAKURA: "I DIDNT DO JACK SHIT!"

Yami: "This cloud person says you tried to rape him." I said blankly. "APOLOGIZE OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF. DON'T MAKE ME DO IT."

Ryou: I saw 'Bakura' try to shake my hand and I hid behind Yuugi. "NO! BAT-SHIT CRAZY!"

Bakura: "OH COME ON! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, CLOUD SH*T!" I pouted. "I'm not a rapist..."

Yami: "He means not anymore, anyway." I laughed jokingly.

Ryou: I hid behind Yuugi. "YUUGI BE MY JAILBAIT." I cried, hugging him.

Yami: "Can I have my pillow back now?" I asked the cloud head. "I'm still tired."

Ryou: I pouted at him. "Go find your own damn pillow. Yuugi's _my_ friend."

Yami: "Yea, but he's my pillow for now." I mumbled sleepily, laying my head on Yuugi. "Bakura, don't rape anyone while I nap, mkay?"

Bakura: "Cant promise my hands wont rape cloud bitch's AMAZING hair."

Ryou: I scooted away. "Wait where's Malik and Jou?"

* * *

I apologize for any misspelling and how fucking crazy and random this was. It was SUPPOSE to be an epic heart-felt SERIOUS RP but apparently we dumb asses don't know the meaning of 'calm your tits.' c:

HOPED YA LIKE! Review or not! :D


End file.
